Reflections
by JessicaLynn
Summary: This is written in script format. Morgan, the daughter of a prominent political figure, is enrolled at Horizon after her life spirals out of control. Morgan's arrival creates tension with the Cliffhangers.


HIGHER GROUND  
  
REFLECTIONS  
  
TEASER:  
  
FADE IN:  
  
Exterior of the BANISTER home:  
  
Wide crane shot of a two-story, brick home with a circular driveway. A gardener is seen tending to the grounds. Zoom in through one of the second story windows. Pan shot of the bedroom of a young woman. Pan the room to see that it is filled with many trophies and medals. In the corner sits a vanity set with many pictures surrounding the frame. On the pale, yellow walls are several balloons reading "I Love You" and "Just Because" etc. Pan to the center of the room to see a canopy bed made from mahogany. Hanging face down and halfway off the bed is a young woman around seventeen, MORGAN. She is very disheveled looking. Her unwashed, strawberry blond hair that reaches to just below the shoulder covers her face. It is obvious that she has not left the room in several days due to her appearance and wrinkled clothes. She is barely clinging to a near empty bottle of scotch. Tight shot as the bottle slips from her once perfectly manicured fingers.  
  
Interior of the BANISTER home:  
  
Music is heard blazing from MORGAN's room. Tight shot on the very neat and prim, MRS. BANISTER, as she climbs the stairs. The camera does not reveal who she is speaking to. She delicately carries her glass of scotch.  
  
MRS. BANISTER (annoyed)  
  
She locked herself in her room two days ago. I swear, I just don't know what to do with that child! I tell you, her father spoils her!   
  
Camera pulls back to reveal PETER.  
  
PETER  
  
Mrs. Banister, what exactly do you know? Has she seemed depressed lately? Has she changed any of her normal habits?  
  
MRS. BANISTER  
  
Up until about six months ago, Morgan was the perfect daughter. She was always perfectly groomed, had impeculate manners, she was the star of her school! But now, she stays locked up in that room! Do you realize the extent of our embarrassment when the school called to tell us that she has been truant and is on the verge of being expelled! That a former straight A student is failing!   
  
PETER  
  
That just doesn't happen overnight, Mrs. Banister. (carefully) Do you have any reason to suspect drug use?  
  
At the mention of drugs, MRS. BANISTER turns and gives PETER an astonished look.  
  
MRS. BANISTER  
  
Mr. Scarbrow, my husband is a candidate for state representative. We cannot have an addict for a daughter.   
  
PETER (interrupting)  
  
Mrs. Banister, I just need to know what to expect? Has she ever tried to harm herself ? (MRS. BANISTER nods NO) You or your husband?  
  
MRS. BANISTER (scoffing at the notion)  
  
Of course not.  
  
PETER (beating on the door to be heard over the music)  
  
Morgan, this is Peter Scarbrow from the Mount Horizon School.   
  
Cut to the interior of MORGAN's bedroom:   
  
At the sound of the knock, MORGAN lifts her dark, blue eyes toward the door. She has dried mascara down her checks, smeared lipstick, and a pale complexion. She slides off the bed and goes to the door. She quietly turns the knob to check if it is still locked.  
  
Cut to PETER on the other side of the door.  
  
PETER (hearing the knob turning)  
  
Morgan, your mother and I would really like for you to open the door. She's very concerned about you not coming out ...  
  
MRS. BANISTER (interrupting)  
  
I've called your father, Morgan, you know how he hates to be interrupted at work. He had a very important campaign speech to give today! You know how much this means to us!  
  
PETER gives her a sideways glance.   
  
PETER (whispering to the mother)  
  
Threats are not going to work. We need to make her feel safe. There's a reason she's not opening the door. We need to give her the choice to walk through that door or have that door opened for her.  
  
PETER (to the door)  
  
Listen, Morgan. I'm just here to talk. But it'll be difficult through the door. You are going to have to make a choice because I'm not leaving any time soon.  
  
Cut to the interior of MORGAN's bedroom (PETER's lines are heard over this montage):   
  
MORGAN is pacing the room. As she paces, the camera sees many material possessions. She stops pacing near the vanity set. She sits and looks into the mirror. MORGAN starts to pull the pictures from around the frame. The camera zooms in as she looks at the first picture showing a beautiful young woman with a porcelain complexion laughing with a group of football players wearing Buchaneer blazers. She pulls down another picture that shows a smiling MORGAN wearing a pageant formal, her strawberry blond hair curled neatly under a tiara. As she pulls down the third picture the camera lingers an extra moment on a picture of a football toting SCOTT wearing his Buchaneer blazer. Finally, she pulls down a picture of MORGAN and SCOTT facing each other looking very much in love. They are dressed in formal wear.   
  
MORGAN looks back into the mirror. She suddenly snatches up the bottle of scotch from the floor and downs the remainder. MORGAN starts to shake and throws the bottle with precision. The bottle hits the vanity table mirror shattering it.   
  
Cut to the exterior of the bedroom:  
  
PETER (hearing the shattering glass)  
  
Morgan, open the door! (he waits a second) I'm coming in! (He shoves his shoulder into the door a couple of times before it succumbs.)  
  
The camera follows PETER into the room just as MORGAN grabs a sharp shear of glass from the mirror and presses it against her wrist. She seems very distant with glazed over eyes.  
  
PETER freezes as MRS. BANISTER crashes into him. He holds the mother back.  
  
MRS. BANISTER   
  
Morgan! What are you doing? This is unacceptable! I will not have my daughter on the front page of the tabloids!  
  
MORGAN (with disdain)  
  
How about on the obituaries?  
  
PETER   
  
This is not the answer Morgan!  
  
MORGAN  
  
What? Am I taking a pop quiz or something, what do you mean this is not the answer? (She presses the glass harder against her skin. Blood starts to appear from behind the glass.)  
  
PETER (carefully studying the room as he talks)  
  
Morgan, I'm not going to pretend to know you! What I can tell you is your mind is clouded. I see the bottle of scotch. Did you drink the whole bottle?  
  
MORGAN looks quickly toward the vanity set and the bottle.  
  
PETER  
  
Don't let a moment of confusion affect the rest of your life. The alcohol has impaired your reasoning. Please, I can see that you are a very intelligent young lady.  
  
PETER's last line sends MORGAN into hysterics. She begins to grab trophies from the shelves with her free hand.   
  
MORGAN  
  
These! These do not make you smart! These are nothing more than a popularity contest! (She reads the inscription) For outstanding leadership...blah...is proud to award to Morgan Banister...blah, blah. These are crap! I don't know the person who won these anymore! (She throws the trophy at her window and breaks it.)  
  
PETER (sensing the danger)  
  
No one here wants to hurt you, I'm just here to listen. Is there something that I can do to help you relax, to calm down?  
  
MORGAN (smiling devilishly)  
  
Yeah, you can go make me another drink! Scotch, no ice, tall glass. (She has slipped the glass back on her wrist and is drawing more blood. The blood starts to continuously drip from her wrist.)  
  
PETER  
  
Morgan, you know that's not going to happen. Look at your wrist. Please, just put down the glass. You're hurting yourself. No one here wants to see you hurt.  
  
MORGAN  
  
Who are you? What do you care?  
  
At this moment, MR. BANISTER has returned home and rushes past PETER.   
  
The scene is played out in soundless slow motion.  
  
PETER grabs MR. BANISTER. MRS. BANISTER drops her drink. MORGAN reflexively slices into her wrist. She is almost motionless as she stares at the gushing blood. She raises her bloody hand and stares as the glass falls from her fingers. She starts to collapse as PETER catches her.  
  
PETER (carefully letting her body slip to the floor)  
  
Call 911!  
  
MR. and MRS. BANISTER leave the room to call an ambulance. PETER rips the sleeve from his shirt and wraps it around her wrist. He holds her arm up and puts pressure on the wound. MORGAN's tearful eyes look up at PETER. Her breathing is very shallow.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I didn't mean it. I don't want to die.   
  
PETER  
  
Morgan, you're going to be just fine. There is an ambulance on the way. Just hang in there for me.  
  
MORGAN   
  
Will you help me? Please, I need help.   
  
  
PETER  
  
Of course, I'll help you. I'm right here. Stay with me.  
  
MORGAN's body goes limp as her blue eyes start to close. PETER pats her face as the sound of sirens intensifies.  
  
END TEASER  
  
BLACK SCREEN  
  
FADE IN WHITE LETTERS: The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved-loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves. Victor Hugo  
  
Interior of science classroom:  
  
Fade in on SHELBY's head wrapped in tons of gauze.   
  
SHELBY  
  
I don't think this is how you wrap a head wound.  
  
DAISY (continuing to wrap gauze around SHELBY's head)   
  
Works for me. (she pushes the remainder in SHELBY's mouth)  
  
SHELBY spits out the gauze and gives a menacing, but playful look as DAISY grins.  
  
TEACHER   
  
Okay, take your seats girls. Who's next? (Ezra raises his hand) Okay, Ezra who's name did you draw?  
  
EZRA (smiling devilishly)  
  
Scott's.  
  
TEACHER  
  
Come on up, boys. (EZRA and SCOTT stand at the front of the room) Scott, what is your situation?   
  
SCOTT (reading from a piece of paper)  
  
I am unconscious and trapped in the second story of a burning building. (SCOTT rolls his eyes and smiles) Demonstrate the appropriate technique for carrying the victim out of the building.   
  
SCOTT lays down on the floor, still smiling.  
  
EZRA (mouth wide open)  
  
You have got to be kidding me. (he pleads with the teacher) There's no way that I can lift him.   
  
TEACHER   
  
Size doesn't matter here! It is an emergency! How are you getting Scott out of the building?  
  
EZRA bends down and puts SCOTT's arm around his shoulder. He grunts and mumbles under his breath as he tries to grab SCOTT's leg and pull it up to the other shoulder. As EZRA tries to stand, they both fall to the floor. SCOTT lands on top of EZRA.   
  
TEACHER  
  
Don't give up. The flames are getting closer.  
  
EZRA pushes SCOTT off of him and grabs him by the ankles. He starts to drag him down the aisle.  
  
TEACHER  
  
Okay, I wouldn't call that the appropriate technique...  
  
EZRA stops and drops SCOTT's legs.  
  
EZRA  
  
Hey! My technique would of gotten him out of the fire.  
  
SCOTT (getting to his feet)  
  
Yeah, but after you dragged me down a flight of stairs, I probably would never regain consciousness.  
  
TEACHER  
  
Thank you, boys. Auggie, I believe that you are next.  
  
EZRA and SCOTT sit back in there seats.  
  
AUGGIE  
  
I got Juliette.  
  
AUGGIE and JULIETTE go to the front of the room.   
  
JULIETTE (reading)  
  
You have just pulled me from the swimming pool. I am not breathing and my heart rate is weak. (she smiles) Demonstrate CPR.  
  
The students whoop and holler.  
  
AUGGIE  
  
My pleasure!  
  
TEACHER (stepping in between them)  
  
Okay, I think we are about out of time. (AUGGIE and JULIETTE go back to their desks.) Today was a fun day, guys! But Monday's test is serious. You know this stuff like the back of your hand, but don't hesitate to study. Any questions before we go?  
  
SHELBY (raising her hand)  
  
Do you know when Peter is getting back?  
  
TEACHER   
  
He should be back sometime later this morning. Any other questions? No? Okay, be on your way.   
  
The students start filing out of the room. Cliffhangers hang back a little to talk.  
  
SCOTT (to Shelby)  
  
I saw you in a whole different light today.  
  
SHELBY  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
I just realized how good of a mummy you would make.  
  
SHELBY  
  
Har de Har Har! (she grabs his arm and pinches it)  
  
AUGGIE (to the Cliffhangers)  
  
So, what's the deal with Peter this week. I don't remember him being MIA for more than one or two days.  
  
EZRA  
  
Paul in Ridge Runners said there was a lot of commotion in the office about some new girl. She did a Psycho on them and ended up cutting herself.   
  
EZRA turns to DAISY and mimics the famous shower scene. The Cliffhangers start out the door.  
  
JULIETTE (concerned)  
  
I hope it was nothing serious.  
  
Exterior of admittance office:  
  
Fade in as PETER drives the school's van up to the admit office. He turns to MORGAN in the passenger's seat. Her wrist is bandaged. She is wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt. Her skin has started to get it's healthy glow back.  
  
PETER  
  
Welcome to Mount Horizon.  
  
Two counselors come out of the office. The female counselor opens MORGAN's door.   
  
PETER  
  
Morgan, this is Helen. She will escort you to the admittance room. I'll be there in a moment.  
  
HELEN and MORGAN head for the admittance room.  
  
MALE COUNSELOR  
  
What's the damage?   
  
PETER (stepping out of the van)  
  
She nicked an artery. But the doctors got to it in time. She lost a lot of blood, man! Doctors pumped her stomach. She had alcohol poisoning.  
  
MALE COUNSELOR  
  
What was up with the parents, anyway?  
  
PETER  
  
Father's running for state representative and they couldn't postpone any of their campaign engagements to drive her here. They followed the ambulance to the hospital to find out if she was going to live. They stayed about an hour and then asked for the admittance papers. Told me not to speak to the press. After the hospital released her, the parents wouldn't even let her back in the house for her clothes. They gave me money to get her some clothes. I spent three days with her in the hospital.   
  
MALE COUNSELOR  
  
Did she talk?  
  
PETER  
  
Asked where her parents were, that's about it. (sigh) You should of seen her bedroom. All sorts of honors and awards. I flipped through her school records at the hospital. Highest GPA in her class since junior high. Class president. Honor Society. Nationally ranked musician! She has an IQ you would not believe! Funny thing is, in the last six months, she's now failing! She's dropped all extracurricular activities. (pats MORGAN's record) I've barely scratched the surface. Parents had no idea she was drinking. Apparently, she was watering down the bottles. They claim to be social drinkers.   
  
MALE COUNSELOR  
  
Any signs of withdrawal?  
  
PETER  
  
Not yet, but she's still flying high from the pain meds. She'll come down soon and its not going to be pretty. (starts heading for the office) I better get in there.  
  
Cut to MORGAN sitting in the admit room as the door opens. PETER walks in with her luggage and sits it on a table.  
  
PETER (sits facing her)  
  
Okay, Morgan this is how the first day goes. While your papers are being processed. Under normal circumstances, we would search your belongings to make sure you haven't brought anything detrimental to yourself or others. Since I bought all your stuff this shouldn't take long. I just need to make sure you didn't sneak anything in here.   
  
PETER stands to sort through the clothes. MORGAN watches in silence as he searches her luggage.  
  
It's perfectly normal to be nervous and scared. (MORGAN rolls her eyes and shifts in her seat) This is a new place. (PETER stops searching and faces her) Horizon will not be like home. We have rules here. Just four simple rules. No drugs. No sex. No inappropriate touching and no violence. We have these rules to help us get the help that you need. These rules help keep Horizon a safe place. It can be your shelter from the storm.  
  
PETER zips up her bags and sits again. MORGAN does not meet his gaze.  
  
We have classes just like any other school. You are expected to keep up with your classwork and do the assignments. You will be expected to participate in group therapy sessions. Once a week we will have individualized therapy. During those sessions or any other time you need to talk, anything you say to me or to any of the other counselors remains private.   
  
MORGAN finally looks up.  
  
You can trust us. We have an opening in the Cliffhangers group. Your counselor's name is Sophie Becker although she is currently on another assignment. But please feel free to talk to any of the counselors.   
  
PETER picks up her file from the table and starts flipping through it.  
  
Your records indicate that you were in therapy for a month. Why did you stop?  
  
MORGAN  
  
Mother thought it was a waste of money. She didn't see the point of discussing my feelings with a stranger. And dear old dad was afraid the press would find out.  
  
PETER  
  
Here is where we stand, you admit to having a dependency on alcohol. Admitting the problem is a good first step.  
  
MORGAN (sarcastically)  
  
Just eleven more to go. At this rate I'll be out of here within the week.  
  
PETER (ignoring the sarcasm)  
  
Your psychiatrist has the diagnosis of OCD-obsessive compulsive disorder and severe anxiety attacks. Can you tell me about the OCD?  
  
MORGAN  
  
They're just quirks.   
  
PETER  
  
Like?  
  
MORGAN  
  
I wash. I scrub. But I always feel unclean. I'm just quirky that way.   
  
PETER  
  
What happens during the anxiety attacks?  
  
MORGAN  
  
Increased heart rate. Difficulty breathing. Rapid increase in body temperature. I'm textbook symptoms.  
  
PETER (flipping through the chart again)   
  
There's no mention of suicidal tendencies. I take that our introduction was a one time occurrence?  
  
MORGAN  
  
It was stupid. I know that.   
  
PETER (getting up)  
  
A doctor is about to come in and check your body. The doctor will also give you a physical. Afterwards, I'll take you to the Cliffhangers dorm to settle in. We'll meet up with the group after lunch.  
  
PETER leaves the room slowly closing the door. MORGAN looks around the room with the eyes of a frightened child.  
  
Exterior of Cliffhanger girls dorm:  
  
Cut to PETER and MORGAN walking out the door heading for the kitchen.  
  
PETER   
  
So that's home. Now, let's meet up with the group. They have lunch clean up duty today. They should be finishing up by now, if not ask Juliette for help. She'll show you the chore list.   
  
Interior of kitchen:  
  
Cut to SCOTT washing pots. SHELBY on the other side of the kitchen rinsing the pots. The other Cliffhangers are doing various chores. SCOTT squirts water toward SHELBY. She laughs and squirts him dead in the face.   
  
SCOTT  
  
Your dead. (He laughs and grabs up a handful of suds. He holds her and rubs them over her head as she fights.)  
  
PETER walks in with MORGAN.   
  
SHELBY  
  
Hey!  
  
SCOTT lets go of SHELBY and starts wiping his hand on his apron. He does not make eye contact with MORGAN. MORGAN spotting SCOTT starts to smile, but seeing him avoid eye contact she acts unaffected.  
  
EZRA  
  
New girl?  
  
PETER  
  
This is Morgan. She is a part of the Cliffhangers, now. I expect everyone to help her settle in. Juliette, I assigned you as her first day buddy.   
  
JULIETTE (smiling)  
  
Great!   
  
PETER leaves.  
  
JULIETTE  
  
It's nice to meet you, Morgan.  
  
SHELBY  
  
Oh, stop with the pleasantries, Jules. What she really means is how did you end up here?  
  
MORGAN smiles at SHELBY's directness.  
  
MORGAN  
  
How did you? I imagine everyone's stories are similar.  
  
DAISY (sweeping)  
  
Let's finish up first, guys, then we can grill the new girl!  
  
MORGAN (turns to JULIETTE)  
  
What do I need to do?  
  
JULIETTE hands her a towel and points to a pile of rinsed pots next to SHELBY. MORGAN starts drying. MORGAN and SHELBY's backs are turned away from SCOTT.  
  
SCOTT turns and looks at MORGAN as if he is unable to believe she is actually in the room. MORGAN sensing his stares quickly turns and catches him. She nods an acknowledgement.   
  
Interior of main lodge a little later that afternoon:  
  
Fade in as the Cliffhangers sit around the fire. JULIETTE, MORGAN, and DAISY sit on the couch. EZRA and AUGGIE are sprawled out on the floor. SCOTT is sitting in a chair.   
  
SHELBY (enters and sits on SCOTT's lap)  
  
What did I miss?  
  
He stands to let her sit. She gives him a questionable look.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I'm not feeling well. (He sits on the floor a little away from the chair.)  
  
JULIETTE  
  
So what's with the bandage?  
  
MORGAN  
  
I wasn't expecting Peter's arrival.  
  
EZRA  
  
And that means?  
  
MORGAN  
  
I did something stupid.  
  
JULIETTE  
  
I used to cut myself.  
  
SHELBY  
  
This isn't group! Let's not get melodramatic here!  
  
DAISY  
  
Suicide. Is that why you're here? Or is there more? (She raises her eyebrows as to be let in on the secret.)  
  
MORGAN  
  
I have recently developed a taste for scotch.  
  
SCOTT looks up with confusion on his face.  
  
MORGAN (continued)  
  
and whiskey, and brandy, and tequila.  
  
DAISY  
  
Are you an alcoholic? (She says the word alcoholic very slowly pronouncing each syllable.)  
  
MORGAN  
  
I admit I have a problem drinking.  
  
SHELBY  
  
Yeah, she can't drink enough!  
  
SCOTT (elbowing SHELBY)  
  
Lay off, will you?  
  
SHELBY  
  
What's your problem today?  
  
SCOTT (getting up to leave)  
  
You! Why do you have to be such a b--?  
  
SHELBY (interrupting)  
  
A what?   
  
SCOTT storms out.  
  
SHELBY (yelling after him)  
  
Why do you always have to be so brooding?  
  
DAISY  
  
My parents were alcoholics.  
  
MORGAN  
  
Were? Are they recovering?  
  
DAISY  
  
Unfortunately, mother is no longer with us and Pops is a whole other story.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
DAISY  
  
Just some food for thought. For when the cravings start.  
  
MORGAN looks down as if her "cravings" have already started.  
  
Interior of boy's dorm later that afternoon:  
  
SCOTT enters the dorm to find a note on his pillow. EZRA is seated on his bed with a book. SCOTT reads the note "Meet me at the woodshed at midnight."  
  
EZRA (smiling- it is obvious he has read the note)  
  
You and Shelby doing some late night making up?  
  
SCOTT   
  
Mind your business.  
  
EZRA  
  
Oh, come on! It's not like it's a secret or anything. Even the new girl, what's her name...  
  
SCOTT  
  
Morgan. Her name is Morgan.  
  
EZRA (giving a second glance at SCOTT)  
  
Yeah, even Morgan noticed the sexual tension.   
  
SCOTT  
  
What are you yapping about? Did Morgan say something to you?  
  
EZRA  
  
No, after you left Shelby started talking about the MORP and Kat. So Morgan started asking questions about who's with who and Peter's rules on socializing.   
  
EZRA uses hand parenthesis around socializing.  
  
SCOTT  
  
What did Shelby say about me?  
  
EZRA (very sarcastic)  
  
Just how you guys are made for each other! It's quite a Cinderella story, you know?  
  
SCOTT   
  
Damn!  
  
SCOTT slams the door shut as he leaves. He nearly crashes into AUGGIE. EZRA is dumbfounded.  
  
EZRA   
  
What'd I say?  
  
Interior of boy's dorm several hours later:  
  
Most of the boys are asleep. AUGGIE is in his bed drawing. EZRA is watching SCOTT. SCOTT is lying in bed looking up at the ceiling. He glances at the clock on his night stand. It reads 11:50. Finally, he sits up and picks up the picture of him and his father off his desk. He opens the back of the frame. He pulls the corner of the picture to reveal that there is another picture in the frame besides his father. Before looking at it, he sits the frame down, slides on his shoes, and walks out the door.  
  
AUGGIE (watching him leave)  
  
Where's he goin'?  
  
EZRA  
  
I think Shelby left him a note. (looking suspiciously at SCOTT's night stand) Did you notice the thing with the picture?   
  
AUGGIE  
  
No, E. I unlike you, am not in everyone's business.  
  
EZRA (goes to the stand)  
  
No, he's been acting strange since lunch.   
  
EZRA sits on SCOTT's bed and picks up the picture frame. He removes the back and takes the second picture out. He is startled to see that it is a picture of SCOTT and MORGAN's homecoming formal. The same picture MORGAN had in her room.  
  
EZRA (continued)  
  
Hey, Aug! Check this out!  
  
Night exterior of campus behind woodshed:  
  
SCOTT is waiting when MORGAN sneaks up. His back is to her.  
  
MORGAN  
  
So, how long are we going to act like we don't know each other?  
  
SCOTT (jumping, startled)  
  
Don't do that! (ushering her behind the wood pile-out of sight) It's not a choice that I made. If Peter finds out...I'm just afraid that he will switch you out of the Cliffhangers. (whispering like its a secret) You see, certain people around here are really good at snitching.  
  
MORGAN  
  
You're the last person I expected to see here.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I know. When Peter walked in with you...I...I was speechless.  
  
Cut to PETER's office. He is on watch. He catches a glimpse of them. As they talk, he continues to watch.  
  
Cut back to MORGAN and SCOTT sitting.  
  
MORGAN  
  
So, now I know what happened to you. When you didn't show up to school for a couple of days, I went and talked to your dad.  
  
SCOTT (clearly upset)  
  
You were always good at talking to dear old dad!  
  
MORGAN  
  
I don't want to fight. You know that I only told your dad because I was worried about you. Do you even remember climbing onto the goal posts that night? (she directs the next line as if talking to a toddler) You were going to fly!  
  
SCOTT (trying to supress a laugh)  
  
I admit it! You saved my butt several times. (he waits a moment) Anyway, what did father tell you?  
  
MORGAN  
  
He said that you went to a type of rehab up north.   
  
SCOTT  
  
So, what was said at school about my mysterious disappearance?  
  
MORGAN  
  
Some people heard rumors that you were handcuffed, arrested, and hauled off to jail. Others naturally thought rehab.  
  
SCOTT (nodding his head)  
  
Well, I was handcuffed. It was not a good day!  
  
MORGAN  
  
Tell me about it. Peter's arrival meant that I got 3 days in lovely St. Bernard's Hospital.  
  
SCOTT  
  
What exactly happened? I think everyone noticed the wrist bandage.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I was trashed and wasn't thinking straight.  
  
SCOTT  
  
How did you do it?  
  
MORGAN (playfully shoving him in the shoulder)  
  
With a very sharp piece of glass. It was stupid!   
  
SCOTT  
  
No, I mean why did you do it? Why were you trashed? You never touched the stuff before.  
  
MORGAN  
  
Things happen. I ... (she sighs)...Actually, I'm really not ready to talk about it. I just wanted to talk to you. To tell you I was okay with the whole Shelby situation.  
  
SCOTT  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
MORGAN  
  
I was kindly informed by Shelby that you two are an item. It's okay. I broke up with you. I didn't stop loving you, but I am the one who called it quits. It's been a while. It's only natural to move on. Actually, I thought that was why you weren't acknowledging me. That you were uncomfortable with me around.   
  
SCOTT  
  
Don't say that! Our past is undeniable. I mean, our parents were the worse! I think they had us married with children before we were even out of diapers.  
  
MORGAN  
  
Boy, I bet they sure are upset about not getting the happily ever after ending. Oh! Did you know my dad wants to be the next state representative. This is really going to screw up those plans. Once the press hears...   
  
SCOTT  
  
We've got plenty of time to talk. Get caught up with each other.  
  
MORGAN (she tenderly touches his hair)  
  
You didn't answer the Shelby question.  
  
SCOTT (hesitant to answer the question)  
  
Yes, Shelby and I have been a couple for a while. But that was before you walked back into my life. All I know right now, at this very moment is the second you walked in that door all the feelings that I have for you came back. In fact, I don't think they ever left. They just got pushed back for a while.   
  
MORGAN (embarrassed by his declaration)  
  
So, has this place helped?  
  
SCOTT  
  
You know what, it has. Peter can make a difference. Sometimes he's a real hard ass, but he's fair. I think we should head back before we get busted. Tomorrow just play it cool. Let a few days go by so we can see how everyone is acting. But before you go, I don't know what happened, but when your ready...I'm here for you.   
  
SCOTT turns to head back to his dorm but MORGAN catches him by the hand.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I missed you.  
  
SCOTT squeezes her hand and starts back.  
  
Night interior of Cliffhangers' girl's dorm:  
  
Fade in as MORGAN is tossing and turning in her sleep. Camera cuts quickly between reality and flashback/dream montage. Montage is shot in blue shades. NO dialogue is heard-only sounds of party music.  
  
1. Overview of high school beer bash-students drinking, dancing, and making out  
2. Pan to a group of boys smoking a joint-see each one as he smokes-SCOTT is third student  
3. MORGAN is talking with a group of girlfriends-notice she is drinking a soft drink  
4. SCOTT staggers over to MORGAN and whispers something into her ear. She nods and kisses him as his buddies usher him outside  
5. FOOTBALL PLAYER is seen flirting with MORGAN. He touches her hair, rubs her cheek.  
6. FOOTBALL PLAYER #2 drops a pill into her drink while she is fending off #1's advances   
7. MORGAN trying to leave, #1 grabs her arm roughly.  
8. SCOTT re-enters party and crashes on sofa, #1 lets go  
9. MORGAN back with girlfriends sipping her soft drink  
10. FOOTBALL PLAYERS lurk in corner of house watching MORGAN   
11. Scenes of disorientated MORGAN ultimately ending with FOOTBALL PLAYERS leading her to a back room  
  
Begin dialogue:  
  
MORGAN (being plopped on the bed)  
  
Hey, guys. I don't feel so well. I think I should go. (she tries to get up as #1 lightly pushes her back down)  
  
FOOTBALL PLAYER #1 (sitting down on the bed and caressing her face)  
  
Just relax, Morgan. Maybe if you lie here for a while, it'll pass.  
  
MORGAN (slurring her words)  
  
Something's really wrong. (grabs #1's jersey) What did you do? I can barely move.   
  
MORGAN's eyes start to roll back in her head.  
  
FOOTBALL PLAYER #2 (closing the bedroom door and standing at the foot of the bed)  
  
From MORGAN's POV : (She is slipping in and out of consciousness) Flashes of the players faces-obviously in a sexual act.  
  
MORGAN sits straight up in bed in a deep sweat.  
  
Night exterior:  
  
Cut to PETER watching MORGAN who is sitting on the grass cross-legged looking up at the mountains. PETER watches her for a second before making his presence known.  
  
PETER  
  
Morgan, it's past curfew. You shouldn't be out here. We don't slide on the rules here. You break the rules there are consequences.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I couldn't sleep. Nightmares.  
  
PETER (sitting beside her)  
  
Was Scott having nightmares too?   
  
MORGAN  
  
Busted! Huh? So why am I being watched like a hawk?  
  
PETER  
  
You're on a twenty-four hour suicide watch.  
  
MORGAN nods.  
  
PETER  
  
So nightmares...Do you want to talk about it?  
  
MORGAN  
  
Talk about what? My deepest fears and anxieties?   
  
PETER  
  
No, the nightmares. I read in your psychological that you were on medication to help you sleep. And that you insisted on stopping the meds.  
  
MORGAN  
  
Yeah, they didn't stop the nightmares during the light.  
  
PETER (touching her arm)  
  
I'm not going to push you into talking about what happened. But you should know that people just don't pick up that bottle and start drinking. Something triggers it. I know that. That's not an excuse for abusing alcohol, but figuring out what that trigger is a stepping off point for getting the help you need.  
  
MORGAN  
  
You sound like my shrink back home. In my hometown, there is a conspiracy of silence. The parents refuse to see what is right in front of their eyes. They think that their children can do no wrong. I saw this documentary once about a town where an epidemic of syphilis broke out among the teenagers. The parents couldn't believe that their children, these upper middle class white children, could get something like syphilis. That's how my town is. Half the kids in my school are loaded by lunch. There has been some teachers that have voiced concerns, but that would look bad on the whole town. The teachers that weren't willing to go along with the program are noticeably absent in recent years. Their boys would not do drugs. They believed the football team could be the "Just Say No" poster boys. And some didn't use...they had other tendencies.  
  
PETER (cautiously)  
  
What other tendencies?  
  
MORGAN (getting up)  
  
I'm tired. I don't want to talk anymore.  
  
PETER reaches up and lightly takes her hand. MORGAN has flashback of FOOTBALL PLAYER pushing her to the bed.  
  
PETER  
  
You can trust me.  
  
MORGAN (yanking her arm away)  
  
Let go. (Flashback of FOOTBALL PLAYERS faces during the rape.)  
  
PETER (quickly standing)  
  
Morgan, are you okay?  
  
MORGAN   
  
I just don't like to be touched like that.  
  
PETER  
  
I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable.  
  
MORGAN (going up to PETER and standing uncomfortable close)  
  
Really?   
  
Cut to the interior of boys dorm:  
  
EZRA gets up to go to the bathroom. He spots MORGAN and PETER through the window.  
  
EZRA (waking SCOTT)  
  
Hey Scott! Wake up! Something's up with Morgan. Peter has her outside and she doesn't look too happy.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Why are you telling me?  
  
EZRA  
  
I know, Scott. I saw the picture.  
  
SCOTT gets up, he shoots EZRA a "we'll talk about this later" look. He watches from the window. From his POV he cannot hear exactly what is being said.  
  
Cut back to PETER stepping back from MORGAN. He is unsure of her actions. MORGAN counters the move by coming even closer.  
  
PETER  
  
Morgan, your invading my space. Back away.  
  
MORGAN  
  
Your space? (she laughs) What do you think I'm going to do? Try to take advantage of you? Please. (disgustedly as she turns to leave)   
  
PETER  
  
Tomorrow morning stop by my office. We need to talk about this.  
  
MORGAN turns and lashes out.  
  
MORGAN (starts out angry but gradually goes into hysterics)  
  
Talk? What do you want to talk about, Peter? Do you want to hear about how they held me down? How they locked the door? How their breath felt on my body? How they took turns with me? Or how I had to see their faces everyday at school! They would smile and wink at me. Just intimidating me with the knowledge that they had gotten away with it!  
  
MORGAN pounds on his chest. PETER tries to hold her flaring arms. SCOTT comes running from the dorm and grabs her from behind.  
  
SCOTT (barely hanging on but whispering in her ear)  
  
Hey, Morgan. It's me. Calm down! Its going to be okay!  
  
MORGAN is hysterical she does not recognize SCOTT. It is almost like she is back in her dream.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I'm here. You're okay! I'm here. You're safe! No one is going to hurt you here!  
  
MORGAN continues to fight. They slump to the ground. SCOTT holds her face in his hands and kisses her forehead. He rests his chin on top of her head and rocks her back and forth.   
  
PETER watches as the young couple rock in the grass.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Fade in:  
  
It is morning. MORGAN sits in a chair against the wall outside PETER's office. SCOTT walks in and takes a seat on the opposite side of the hall.  
  
MORGAN (whispering)  
  
What's the deal?   
  
SCOTT  
  
Don't know. Peter just told me to stop by before breakfast.  
  
PETER's office door opens.  
  
PETER  
  
I'll be with you in a minute, Morgan.  
  
MORGAN  
  
No rush.  
  
SCOTT enters office and takes a seat across from PETER's desk.  
  
SCOTT  
  
So, what is this about?   
  
PETER  
  
I called you in to talk about last night.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I was going to the bathroom and saw you having trouble with Morgan. I thought that I could help.  
  
PETER  
  
Cut the bull, Scott! First, I have never seen you act so tenderly to someone you just met. I also saw you two at the woodshed.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Oh.  
  
PETER  
  
What was that about? I see you sneak out first. I just knew that Shelby wasn't far behind, but to my surprise it's Morgan. What's going on?  
  
SCOTT  
  
Nothing.  
  
PETER  
  
Scott, you should know better than to lie to me.   
  
SCOTT  
  
How closely did you look at Morgan's school records?  
  
PETER  
  
What?  
  
SCOTT  
  
I've known Morgan since, like, birth. Our fathers went to college together. We went to school together.   
  
PETER picks up the file on his desk and flips to the first page.  
  
PETER  
  
So Morgan is a Buchaneer, too.   
  
SCOTT  
  
I told her not to say anything because I thought that you would put her in another group.  
  
PETER  
  
I probably would have, but I still have a feeling there's more to this besides being classmates.  
  
SCOTT pulls the homecoming dance picture from his back pocket and hands it to PETER.  
  
PETER (looking at the picture)  
  
This is unexpected. So you two dated?  
  
SCOTT  
  
It's more than that.   
  
PETER  
  
Was there a sexual relationship?  
  
SCOTT  
  
No. Neither of us was ready. I mean there was contact.  
  
PETER  
  
Normal High School petting?  
  
SCOTT  
  
Yeah, by the time we were seriously talking about it, the Elaine situation started. We went steady for over five years.  
  
PETER  
  
Five years?  
  
SCOTT  
  
We were always best friends and during junior high the feelings started to change.  
  
PETER  
  
How did it end?  
  
SCOTT  
  
I started using because of Elaine. Then I started feeling guilty for cheating on Morgan. I was a mess. She hung in there for a while, but one night she told me that I was scaring her and gave me an ultimatum. Drugs or her. I didn't say anything so she made the decision for me. Later, she ended up telling my dad about my habit.  
  
PETER  
  
Were you two using together?  
  
SCOTT  
  
No! That's why I was so surprised to see her. She never drank while we were dating.  
  
PETER  
  
Has she told you why she started?  
  
SCOTT  
  
She said she wasn't ready to talk about it.  
  
PETER  
  
Do you think it has something to do with the break-up? Did she know about Elaine?  
  
SCOTT  
  
I don't know. I came here about two weeks after we broke up. I really don't know how she handled it. I don't think she would throw everything away over me. She broke up with me afterall. As for Elaine, no she didn't know. And I don't want her to know from anyone but me. Cool?  
  
PETER  
  
All right. As for breaking curfew, your restricted to your dorm starting after lunch.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Fine. That's fair.  
  
PETER  
  
By the way, what exactly did you hear last night?  
  
SCOTT  
  
Between you and Morgan? I really couldn't hear anything. I just saw her screaming at you and then hitting you.  
  
  
PETER  
  
Okay, go to breakfast. I'll check up on you later.  
  
PETER walks SCOTT to the door and motions for MORGAN to come in. She enters and sits.  
  
PETER  
  
A lot happened last night. I understand now how Scott is involved. (he hands her the picture of her and Scott) But the fact is, you broke curfew and violated other rules.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I know. Peter, although it's no excuse, I was troubled. I couldn't get what happened to me out of my head. You have to believe that I would never try to hurt anyone. That wasn't me last night. I might be a total pain in the butt sometimes, but I'm not violent. Please don't send me home.   
  
PETER  
  
You broke one of our most important rules. The only way that I can justify not sending you home is if you start talking. Do you want to talk about what happened?  
  
MORGAN  
  
I need a drink.   
  
PETER  
  
Drinking will not change what happened.  
  
MORGAN  
  
Anything I say stays in this room, right?  
  
PETER  
  
Of course.  
  
MORGAN lowers her gaze to the floor. PETER walks over and kneels beside her lifting her head back up. She is crying.  
  
MORGAN (wiping the tears away)  
  
I was raped.  
  
PETER takes her hand. She pulls away at first then PETER gets her to stand and she cries into his chest.  
  
Cut to EZRA, AUGGIE, JULIETTE, DAISY, and SHELBY sitting around the picnic table. They have their books sprawled out. SHELBY sees as SCOTT leaves PETER's office heading for the boy's dorm.  
  
SHELBY (to the group)  
  
Where has he been?  
  
EZRA   
  
Probably, in trouble for breaking curfew.   
  
AUGGIE kicks him from under the table.  
  
EZRA (grabbing his leg)  
  
What!  
  
DAISY  
  
Speaking of trouble. Where's the newbie?  
  
EZRA and AUGGIE exchange glances. SHELBY sees it.  
  
SHELBY  
  
What's going on? What do you know?  
  
JULIETTE  
  
Morgan told me she was suppose to meet with Peter this morning. She's been there a while.  
  
SHELBY (staring EZRA down)  
  
Tell me.  
  
Cut to the interior of the boy's dorm:  
  
SCOTT lays on his bunk. He sits up as SHELBY bursts through the door. As the door closes the Cliffhangers are seen outside.  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
What's going on? You're not suppose to be in here!  
  
SHELBY  
  
Since when are you worried about the rules?  
  
SCOTT  
  
Spill it, Shel!  
  
SHELBY (angry)  
  
Don't play innocent! I heard about the picture! So who is she, Scott?  
  
SCOTT  
  
We went to school together.  
  
SHELBY  
  
Bull! It's more than that! Ezra said it was a formal picture! Did you guys date?  
  
SCOTT  
  
Shelby, this isn't the time or the place for this conversation! I'm already on restriction.  
  
SHELBY  
  
Yeah, for your late night chat with Morgan! Normally, I wouldn't doubt your feelings for me, but you have been acting so weird since she got here. So tell me...about her.  
  
SCOTT  
  
We started dating in junior high. She broke up with me about two weeks before I came here.  
  
SHELBY  
  
She's been your girlfriend since seventh grade? I can't believe this! You have never even mentioned her name? Do you still love her?  
  
SCOTT  
  
I never stopped loving her.  
  
SHELBY (crushed)  
  
So, was I just convenient while you were here?  
  
SCOTT  
  
I love you, Shelby. But until Morgan walked through that door this morning, I had no idea that I was in love with her.  
  
SHELBY  
  
I'm not giving up on you so easily! We've been through too much together!  
  
SCOTT  
  
Morgan and I have a long past together. She was with me through the tough times!  
  
SHELBY  
  
And I wasn't?  
  
SCOTT  
  
There's just too much to talk about right now!  
  
SHELBY  
  
So what was her take on Elaine?  
  
SCOTT  
  
Morgan doesn't know. (he sits straight up) And she doesn't need to know right now.  
  
SHELBY (letting this fact register)  
  
She doesn't know that her boyfriend was having sex with his stepmother.  
  
SCOTT  
  
You of all people should know that that was not sex!  
  
SHELBY  
  
I don't think that I should be the only one to know. (she turns to the door)  
  
SCOTT (jumps up and grabs her arm)  
  
Please, don't!  
  
SHELBY  
  
Let go of me!  
  
SCOTT releases his grip and watches her go. He turns and kicks his bunk!   
  
Cut to later that afternoon:  
  
MORGAN is sitting at a picnic table on the grounds. Books are laid out on the table and she is writing in a notebook. She lays her pencil down and starts rubbing her wrist. She unwraps the bandage and for the first time really looks at what she did. SCOTT comes up and straddles the bench.   
  
SCOTT  
  
Haven't seen much of you today.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I've been in Peter's office most of the day.  
  
SCOTT (looking at her eyes)  
  
Have you been crying? (worried) Did Shelby say anything to you?  
  
MORGAN  
  
Shelby? No. Why?  
  
SCOTT  
  
No reason. Why are you out here all alone?  
  
MORGAN  
  
Well, the girls pretty much avoid me like the plague.  
  
SCOTT (lowering his head to be closer to her face)  
  
You can infect me.  
  
MORGAN (laughing)  
  
So corny! It nice to see the old Scott again.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Yeah, I missed the old Scott too. But seriously, we need to talk about something. I want to tell you before someone else does.  
  
MORGAN  
  
Can it wait? I don't think I can have another heart to heart today. Four hours with Peter pretty much wore me out.  
  
SCOTT  
  
What took so long, anyway.  
  
MORGAN  
  
We were talking. I'll tell you about it someday. (running her fingers across the stitches)   
Gonna leave a scar.  
  
SCOTT (takes her arm and delicately looks at the wound)  
  
Does it itch?  
  
MORGAN  
  
Yeah, a little. Why?  
  
SCOTT  
  
You know what that means don't you?  
  
MORGAN  
  
What?  
  
SCOTT  
  
That it's healing. (he shyly smiles)  
  
MORGAN (sensing what they are really talking about)  
  
But the scar will always be there. It won't go away. It won't ever disappear. The scar is permanent.  
  
SCOTT (gently touching her hair)  
  
Yeah, they'll be a little scaring, but deep inside, where it counts, that will heal.   
  
SCOTT leans over and gently kisses her on the lips.  
  
I've missed you.  
  
SCOTT bumps her with his shoulder and smiles. MORGAN shyly lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
Camera pulls back to reveal that Shelby has watched the entire scene from the window of her dorm. She has tears in her eyes.   
  
FADE OUT  
  
TO BE CONTINUED WITH STICKS AND STONES  



End file.
